High School
by DiamondsAren'tForever
Summary: AU Toph the musician,Zuko the bad boy,Katara the cheerleader,Sokka the 2nd string quarterback, and Aang the cute klutz. What will happen when all meet? Zutara Taang and other pairings
1. First Day of a New Year

**Hi, this is my first Avatar: The Last Airbender fanfic, so please be nice! I hope you enjoy the story.**

**

* * *

**

**_High School_**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_First Day of a New Year_**

**_Zuko's POV_**

* * *

Hi, my name is Zuko, and I'm starting my Junior year in high school. For you that don't know I'm the kid everyone tries to avoid. Like the basket case in the Breakfast Club movie, I'm not that weird, but because I was burned on my right eye, and left a giant scar everyone thinks that they should avoid me. I fall asleep in strange places, I don't talk to much people, and get into fights a lot. Anyway, today is the first day of school, a day that I hate. Summer is usually great, no school, and no one to give me looks of disgust. I can't turn back time, but every year I come back no matter how much I hate this place. My sister, Azula. Is complete opposite from me, she has friends, popular, head cheerleader this year. Ugh. Disgusting. I enter the hell I call my school. I part ways from my sister, and near my locker, is this guy. We're in the same class, Sokka is his name, I think. I've seen him hanging out with some lower-class men, but I never talked to him. I completely ignore him, and pull the piece of paper that has my combination and open my locker. I put my bag away, after pulling out my notebook and a pencil, I shut my locker, and head towards the gym, for the first assembly of the year.

I enter the gym, seeing some familiar faces, and some new freshmen, I decide to sit all the way at the top of the bleachers, behind some Sophomores. Of course, being me, I don't know them. I raise my, not burned off eyebrow, at the only boy there, he was bald, blue arrow on his head and hands. I see the girl sitting next to him, black hair, breaded, blue eyes. There is another girl sitting next to her, a green headband, and eyes that make her look blind. I see the same guy that was near my locker, sit next to the bald guy.

"Hey Aang! How was your summer?" I hear the guy who I think his name is Sokka. Before the bald guy, who's name is Aang could reply, the principal came up to the microphone.

"Hello! How are we today?" Was the first words coming from Mr. Henning, our principal. A series of mumbles and groans came from the crowd of students.

"Well, for our new students," The new students he is referring to the freshmen. "We shall introduce the staff." Soon, all the staff were lined up, introducing themselves.

"Do we really need to go through this again?" The girl with blue eyes said.

"It's for the freshmen! Of course they do, they did it to us!" The bald guy said. They talk to loud, its a pain. After the staff had introduced themselves, again. They told us where to go to get our schedules. A-D go there, E-H go there, I-L go there, M-P go there, Q-T go there, U-X go there, Y-Z go there. I went to my area, got my schedule. It went like this;

_Name: Zuko Gender: Male __Student ID: 303905 Date: 7/31/10 Lunch #: 1319 _

_Schedule:_

_1) Advanced Biology Room #: 142_

_2) Phys. Ed. Room #: GYM_

_3) Calculus Room #: 212 _

_4) Journalism Room #: 158 _

_5) World History Room #: 123_

_6) Honors English Room #: 101 _

I sighed. When did I become such a nerd?

"Hey, Zuzu..." I held my breath, I knew that voice. I turned around, to see my sister standing, there along with her three best friends, that follow her around like lost puppies. Mai and Ty Lee.

"Azula, I told you to never ever call me Zuzu..." I said, I looked up through my bangs, to see Mai, not looking at me. We dated last year, but she thought that I cheated on her because of some rumor. Huh, shows her abilty to trust someone.

"Aaww, you hurt me Zuko." She said, finally calling me by my real name, even though it was full of sarcasm.

"Good..." I say, looking down at my schedule.

"Let me see your schedule." Azula said, more like a command and less like a question.

"Why?" I ask.

"Well, I'm interested in my brother's classes, duh." Azula said, rolling her eyes, and flipping her hair away with her hand.

"No." I said, knowing that she'll make fun of me for having such high classes.

"Oh come on, Zuko!" Ty Lee said, jumping up and down in front of me. I hated her peppiness. Is that even a word? Anyway, I had my schedule in my right hand, well I did. Azula grabbed it from my hands before I could put into my pocket.

"Wow. You truly are nerd." Mai said, truly uninterested.

"And I truly don't care." I said before I grabbed it back, and stuffing it into my pocket.

"See you around, Zuzu..." Azula said, walking over to the girl with blue eyes. Wow, she's a cheerleader? How would have thought. Now the bell has rung, and headed towards my first my period class, which happens to be Advanced Biology.

* * *

I sat down in the back, far corner like always. Never in my entire Jr. High and High School life did I have someone sit next to me on their free will. Ever. Until today.

"Hi. My name is Suki. I guess we'll be partners." She smiled. Brown short hair, red make up around her eyes, I couldn't tell her eye color. "What's your name?"

"Zuko." I said, looking away. Why are you sitting next to me? I wanted to ask, I mean ever since I got my scar everyone avoided me. "Are you new here?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" She asked

"Figures..." I mumbled under my breath. That was the end of our conversation, because thats when the teacher stepped in. Talking about 'the fun' were going to have this year in Advanced Biology. Oye, this is gonna be a long year...


	2. Life is Changing

**_High School_**

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Life is Changing_**

**_Toph's POV _**

**_

* * *

_**My name is Toph, I'm a Sophomore in high school. I'm the musician, but I'm not just any musician, I'm a blind musician. Yes, I'm blind. Shocking, right? I hate it though, everyone worries, everyone freaks out if I fall, I mean I don't need help for everything. Today's the first day of school. Usually, I don't mind the first day of school. I did nothing to the school, the school did nothing to me, we live a happy co-existence. This year is different, you know why? Well, I'll tell you. My friends, which names would be; Aang, Sokka, and Katara have all changed. Katara is a cheerleader, Aang has all the girls over him, and Sokka is a jock, but he is a Junior. If you haven't noticed, I'm a musician, I'm not like them. I feel like something's not gonna go good between us. Anyway, I'm the only child, so I don't have to worry over obnoxious older or younger siblings. My family just happens to be rich, but I'm not spoiled or anything. I have to kill myself before I ever become all spoiled like. (I'm not suicidal or anything, trust me.) By the order of my parents, I must be dropped off at school by our driver, Jared. So, that means I come to school in a limo. Not. Fun. You know why? All these girls trying to be my friends only because I'm rich. Well, I'm not rich, my parents are. Today is the first day of school, maybe this year will be different.

I exit my car, which driven by Jared, of course. I enter the school, without any help from anyone. I can do things on my own. I went to my locker, thats when I felt someone hug me from behind.

"Aang?" I ask, not sure. Usually I can tell who it is, without them to talk, but I was confused.

"How'd you know?" He asked, I smirked.

"Lucky guess." I answered, he moved his arms off me, and I frowned. Okay, I'll let you in on a secret. Me, Toph, has a crush. A crush on a guy every girl wants. Aang. I know, I know that's weird, but I do. He's cute, charming, funny, and I like the way he's a klutz. "Hey, can you open my locker for me please?"

"Sure," He said, getting the paper that held my combination, and started turning the dial. "Here you go"

"Thanks," I said, putting my bag in there, and then closing it. "Soo.."

"Soo," Aang said, copying the way I said it before.

"Hey guys!" I heard a familiar voice say. Katara.

"Hey Katara!" Aang said, excitedly. Oh, I forgot to mention that Aang is in love with Katara. Sad face. I mean, from what I hear from Aang, that she's beautiful, brown or black hair, apparently she likes it braided with hair loopies, blue eyes, oh she is beautiful. That's quoting him. I'll never have his heart, because its not mine to have. Instead, he'll continue to break my heart, without even knowing it. Wow, that sounds like it should go in same lame chick flick, that I remember watching one at Katara's sleepover for the end of the year. Worst. Movie. Ever. But, hey you know what? I actually enjoy hanging out with Katara, sometimes.

"Hey." I say, obviously not holding in my unhappiness. I hated the way she interrupted my time alone with Aang.

"What's wrong, Toph?" Katara asked.

"It's just that I'm not so happy that we're starting a new year..." I said, which was the truth, when popularity meant nothing to us. Last year.

"Why? This new year of school means new beginnings! Aren't you excited?" Katara said, happily.

"No." I mumbled, but then I smiled so she thought I said something different. By the raise in noise level, we were in the gym. So, with the help of Katara and Aang, we decided to sit not in the highest row of the bleachers but the second highest row of the bleachers. Katara sat next to me, and Aang sat next to her. Sad face, again. After sitting there for a while, I heard.

"Hey Aang! How was your summer?" Sokka, of course. He was older, but he hanged out with us, most of the time. This year he is 2nd string quarterback. Ha, that would normally be laughable but since our school has high standards to be a jock, so to be 2nd string is lucky, and being the real quarterback your super lucky. I did laugh at him, though. I like messing with him. It's fun, but because of this people think I like him, like that. I don't, anymore. You see, I used to, when I thought I needed a savior but not anymore. I don't need one. Anyway, thats when the principal came up to the microphone, and said; "Hello! How are we today?" I groaned, along with the other students.

"Well, for our new students," Mr. Henning referring to the freshmen. "We shall introduce our staff." Then, they started introducing themselves.

"Do we really need to go through this again?" What are you? Stupid? I would've said, knowing about the new freshman.

"It's for the freshman! Of course they do, they did it to us!" Aang said, finally he didn't agree with her. He always did. Soon, they told us to go to the places to get our schedules. Since I'm blind, I got schedule some where else. Well, actually they brought it to me. This year, Haru did.

"Hey Haru." I greeted, grabbing my schedule and reading it. It was Braille, of course.

"Hey, how was your summer?" He asked.

"Not bad. Did you find a bassist?" I asked. Allow me to explain. I'm in a band, well a half band. We only have a guitarist, which would be me, and a drummer, which would be Haru.

"No. Did you find a singer?" He asked.

"No. Gosh, it seems like no ones a bassist anymore or a singer!" I whined, I really wanted a band, but we can't seem to find a bassist or a singer. So, we chose a part and that we would look over the summer. I guess he didn't find one, and neither did I.

"So, what's your first class?" Haru asked.

"Geometry" I answered.

"Cool. That's mine." Haru said, taking me by the hand. I smiled, he may not be Aang, but he's a nice guy. However might be his girlfriend is super lucky...


	3. High School RollerCoaster

_**High School**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**High School Roller-Coaster **_

_**Katara's POV**_

* * *

Hi! My name is Katara and I'm a sophomore in high school. Today's the first day of school, and I'm super excited! Last year, I tried out for cheerleading. And I got a spot on the team! How great is that? I'm football cheerleader, so I'll be cheering for my brother. He's the second string quarterback. Easily laughable right? Yeah, but he's lucky, being an athlete here at our school, even the second stringers, is tough. Top notch. Don't get me wrong, many people laughed, mostly Toph though. Toph is one our friends. She's blind, and a great musician, she's in a band but it's not complete yet. She needs a bassist and a singer. Well, don't get me wrong, I'm gonna miss summer. Especially, since I met a boy during it. I'm not sure if comes to our school, but his name is Jet. He's so cute and dreamy. Everything starts again this year. I entered the school, parted ways with my brother, Sokka, met up with some of the new people on the cheerleading team like me. I looked towards my brother; he's probably waiting for his friends. Then, that's when I saw the guy with a mean looking scar on his right eye.

"Who's that?" I asked the girls that were with me at that time.

"Your brother?" Ashley asked, she was new like me to the cheerleading team. All of them here in this group were

"No, next to him!" I said.

"Oh! You mean Zuko?"Andy asked.

"Yeah, I've never seen him before, is he new?" I asked.

"No! He's been here since kinder! He's Azula's brother!" Hailey said, wide eyed.

"Really? I thought that Azula would have more of a social brother. I've never seen him." I said, shocked out of my mind

"Yeah, he doesn't talk much, but he's a bad boy. Last year he smashed someone's face in!" Ashley said, her fists punching the air for emphasis. Wow, last year I was really out of the loop. In Junior High, my old friends and I made a promise that popularity would mean nothing, but was I really that low in the social chain, to not notice someone's face was punched in.

"Why?" I asked.

"We don't know. He was put away for a few weeks. When he came back everyone was scared out their minds." Andy said.

"Who was it?" I asked, getting into this gossip.

"This guy named Jet. I think, I'm not sure though." I gasped. He assaulted my Jet! I hate him now.

"Jet? He punched Jet?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah, as in your boyfriend Jet." Hailey said.

"Ass. Poor Azula she has to live with him." I said, disgusted at him

"Oh, he doesn't live with them." Ashley said matter of factly.

"Why?" I asked again.

"I don't know, their rich, big house, big yard, help so you don't do a thing. Everything you could possibly want!" Andy said.

"He thinks he's too good for it or what?" I asked, raising one my eyebrows.

"Probably." Hailey said.

"Wow." I said, completely disgusted at him, even though I didn't know him, but I think I know enough.

"Yeah, let's go to the gym." Andy said.

"Catch up to you guys later, I'm gonna go meet some other friends." I said, with a smile.

"Kay Kay." Ashley said, waving her hand walking away with the rest of the girls. I walked towards my locker, when I saw Toph and Aang at a locker. So, I walked towards them.

"Hey guys!" I said, happily.

"Hey Katara!" Aang said, happily too.

"Hey." Toph said, obivously somethings bugging her.

"What's wrong, Toph?" I asked.

"It's just that I'm not so happy that we're starting a new year..." Toph said, weakly.

"Why? This new year of school means new beginnings! Aren't you excited?" I asked, practically jumping up and down from the happiness.

I heard her mumble something, but then she smiled, so I knew she must of said 'No'.

* * *

After the assembly, which I complained about having to sit through the staff presenting themselves, again. With my schedule in hand I went to my first period class, which happens to be Agricultural Science. I sat down next to Andy, which luckily had this class with me. After explaining the rules of the classroom, he gave us a quiz, so he could know what we remembered from last year. With that the bell rang.

Andy, and I hanged out in the hallway for sometime, then we went our separate ways.

My 2nd period class is History. With Mrs. Anthony, some stuff their, just explaining the classroom rules, and she gave us an assignment about what we know about our family history.

3rd Period is Geometry, with Mr. Benedict, he told us the rules, and gave us quiz of what we know about geometry.

4th period is Journalism, with Mrs. Meeker. This class is different, we have mixed students of different grades. I saw Toph, which was a good thing, but she was sitting next to Zuko, bad thing. I decided to sit in front of Toph, even if I was this close to the guy who punched in my boyfriends face.

"Hey Toph! We have a class together, how awesome is that!" I smiled.

"Cool." She said, playing with her pencil.

"Good Morning class!" Mrs. Meeker said, as she closed the door.

"Okay, this is my journalism class, we are usually in charge of the annual." She explained, she was looking down at her roll sheet, I'm guessing she's trying to get everyones names. Her eyes got wide, then a smile was on her lips. "Zuko!"

"Yes?" I heard him say.

"Nice to have you again! Okay, class, this is Zuko, I had him last year in Journalism, he was one of the photographers for the annual last year." She explained. Wow, I remember the annual last year, if he was one of them he was a good one, but I still hate him.

"Do you want to be one of the photographers this year too? Or would you like to be in the school paper?" She asked him.

"Both, like I did Sophomore year." He said, he has a pretty deep voice, its kinda relaxing...I still hate him.

"Alright, I'll write that down. And if you guys have any questions just ask Zuko, okay now..." That's when she started explaining the rules, and then she explained the assignment.

"Since this is journalism, I want you guys to write something, obviously, about any topic you want, but it has to be in a newspaper type form. With dates, facts, and all that stuff. You guys have to work in partners, will do that a lot in this class, so go ahead and pick a partner." Mrs. Meeker said. I was about to turn around and ask Toph if she wanted to be partners, but when I did, she leaned over to Zuko next to her and asked;

"Wanna be partners?" My jaw hit the floor, how could she ask him, just like that? I'm her friend! I doubt he'll yes, he's anti-social, according to Andy and them.

"Sure.." He said, how dare he! First, he hits my boyfriend, now he goes ahead and takes Toph! Well, actually she asked him, but he didn't have to say sure! Then, Toph turns back to me, with my mouth still open, she half smiles.

"Sorry, its just I've already worked with you, I kinda want to make new friends..." She said, I guess she has those rights, but come on! I sighed, as a nerdy kid came to ask me, since I knew one else I said sure. Man, this year is gonna some really weird roller-coaster...

* * *

**Sorry it took soo long to update! I was kinda busy...I'll update on Monday I think. I'll try to update very Saturday from now on. Sorry, for the long wait. Review? **


	4. To Friends, To Music

_**High School**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**To Friends, To Music**_

_**Zuko's POV**_

_**

* * *

**_I started walking home after the first day of school had ended. I came up to my uncle's tea shop, yeah, he owns a tea shop. Business is going well though, I entered, with a warm greeting from my Uncle Iroh, something my dad never did. We'll get into that later.

"How was school?" He asked, setting down a cup of tea in front of me.

"Usual." I mumbled, I hated school, he knew that. The only reason why I go is because that's my ticket out of here.

"Really? Did you get journalism again this year?" He asked.

"Yep. Some sophomore asked to be my partner on our first assignment..." I muttered, taking a sip from my tea. Yum, raspberry. My favorite.

"That's great! You need more friends." He said, happily.

"I did have friends, but they turned on me. Ever since my dad gave me this scar." I said, pointing to my right eye.

"The best gift you can give is forgiveness." Uncle Iroh said, with his all-knowing look.

"Yeah, by the time I leave I'll have a packet of spiritual cards, with all the saying you tell me." I smiled. He laughed, and I grabbed a newspaper near me and began to read it, and drink my tea.

"Zuko?" I heard someone ask. I turn around to see the girl who asked me to be her partner.

"Yeah?" I asked, a little shocked.

"Sorry to bother you all, but the assignment is due tomorrow..." She mumbled, she's nervous. She probably heard what happened with me and my ex-best friend Jet. Again, something we'll get in later.

"No big deal. Follow me." I said, stepping off the stool I was sitting and going behind the counter. When I looked at her, she was still in the same spot.

"Are you coming or not?" I said, annoyance clearly in my voice.

"She's blind, asshole." I heard the girl with blue eyes say, apparently she was standing next to her I didn't notice.

"Well, I don't see why you're calling me an asshole, when I didn't even know. A nice 'She's Blind' would've sufficed." I said, glaring at her. How could she call me names, and doesn't even know me. I heard her scoff. "Listen, I thought I was working with a partner." I jumped over the counter and landed on my feet. "I don't think you're my partner, sorry." I grabbed the other girls wrist, and dragged her into my living quarters. I glared at the door we just came from.

"Wow. You have some serious balls." The girl laughed.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Toph." She said.

"What topic to want to work on?" I asked, taking out a journal and a pencil.

"Umm, music?" She asked.

"Cool. Anything else?" I asked.

"The life of a student in high school." Toph said.

"What?" I asked.

"You know, how high school changed people, or how choices outcasts make to become popular, you know shit like that."

"I like it. I think we should do that one." I said.

"Sure." Toph was playing with her sleeve, and then she started shivering.

"Are you cold?" I asked.

"Yeah.." She answered, I walked over to my closet, and pulled out one of my sweaters. I threw at her. "Wear it." Was all I said. She put it on, it was 10 times bigger than her, but she stopped shivering that's good.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"Let's get started." I said, picking up my journal and pencil.

* * *

When we finished the paper, it was about 9:30 p.m. I sighed, and rubbed my eyes.

"Are we finished?" Toph asked.

"Yeah." I mumbled, closing my laptop.

"Great. So, you had journalism last year?" Toph asked.

"Yeah, also freshman and sophomore year." I answered. I saw her nod.

"Last year, I heard you punched in someone's face in..." I held be breath. I knew she was scared.

"Why?" She asked. I sighed before answering.

"He called me a disgusting self-centered lowlife. I got angry, he was best friend, I trusted him. When I told him I wasn't gonna live with my father anymore he called me that. He thought, I was leaving because I thought I was to good for it. I left for other reasons, I don't know what brought me to do it. I just did, I couldn't stop. I liked seeing him in pain. He pressed charges, and I spent about a month and half in juvvy." I explained.

"You had a right. I don't think he should have called you that." Toph whispered.

"You're on my side?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah. Who was he?" She asked.

"Jet..." I whispered, I was saddened with us not being friends anymore.

"Jet? As in Katara's boyfriend?" She said.

"Who the hell is Katara?" I asked, looking over at her out of the corner of my eyes.

"She's the girl you argued with today." She replied. Huh, figures, she probably knows and she hates me for it.

"Figures why she looked like she hated me." I mumbled.

"Really? I would've never noticed." She smiled. I chuckled, playing with my eraser cap.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Toph asked me.

"Shoot." I said.

"Can we be friends?" My eyes got wide, I don't have many people lining up to be my friends.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I think your really cool, and you look like you need friends..." Toph whispered. I sighed, I guess I could amuse her.

"Sure." I mumbled.

"Hey, why are people so afraid of you, other than the whole incident of last year..." I sighed.

"My scar." I said.

"Scar?" She asked.

"Yeah, listen it's getting late, I think you should leave." I tried to say politely, but saying for someone to leave is kinda hard to say politely.

"You're right, its late." Toph got up from her seat, and headed towards the door. "Oh, your sweater." She was about to take it off, when I said.

"Give it to me tomorrow." I said, opening the door for her.

"Thanks." She smiled, and walked out.

I sighed, I shook my bangs out of my face. I walked into my bedroom, and laid down on my bed.

This was just the first day.

The first of many many long days.

Oh, great...


	5. Curse Me

**_High School_**

**_Chapter 5_**

**_Curse Me_**

**_Aang's POV_**

**_

* * *

_**Hello, my name is Aang, and I'm a Sophomore in high school. I'm known as the 'cute clutz', I trip over almost_ everything_, and girls_ love _it. For some strange reason I can't figure out. I'm a monk, at least I was. I entered high school, and girls stopped looking at me like a monk, and so did I. Anyway, I still keep my head bald, and I have blue arrows, from head down to my shoulders, down my arms, on my hands, then down my body, down my legs, landing on my feet. (Don't ask why I have them in the first place.) I don't have parents, they both died when I was young, and my sensei just deid, no need to feel sorry for me, I'm staying at a friends house until they figure something out for me. During that period, I'm living with Sokka and his younger sister, which is in my grade, Katara. I'll let you in a small secret, I've had this major crush on Katara since I first met her. She's beautiful, smart, funny, creative, anything you could ever want in a girl. Anyway, I always come to school earlier than Katara and Sokka. I hang around my locker, and talk to some new freshman girls. Until I see Toph walk in, she's my friend, I've known her since I was in 6th grade. I go up to her, and hug her from behind.

"Aang?" She asked. Damn, how could she know? She's blind, and not facing me!

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"Lucky Guess." She smirked, and I let her go. "Hey, can you open your locker for me?" She asked.

"Sure," I answer, grabbing the paper from her hands, which held the combination, "Here you go."

"Thanks." Toph said, as she put her bag in there and slammed it shut. She's one of the slamming-locker-door-kind of person**. (A/N: I'm one of those people! :)) **"Soo..."

"Soo..." I say copying the way she said it.

"Hey guys!" I turn around to see Katara coming towards us. I smile, showing my teeth. Here she comes, the love of lmy life. Hopefully my soon to be girlfriend.

"Hey Katara!" I say, maybe a little too excitedly.

"Hey." Toph says, unhappiness in her voice. What happened? She seemed just fine a minute ago. I look at her, I sigh inwardly. I heard a rumor last year, about Toph liking me, liking me in that kind of way. Sure, Toph is good looking, but I see her as one of the guys. Almost like my little sister, I say almost because when we were in 8th grade, Katara had birthday party, we played spin the bottle and Toph and I kissed lightly on the lips. Emphasis on the lightly.

"What's wrong, Toph?" Kartara asked, gotta love her motherly insincts!

"It's just that I'm not that happy were starting a new year..." Toph said, her faded eyes looking down.

"Why? A new year, means new beginnings! Aren't you excited?" Katara asked.

"No." Toph mumbled.

* * *

I sighed, looking down at my schedule, we sat through the first day of school assembly. Now its time for the real stuff, the classes.

My schedule went like this;

_1) Biology_

_2) Phys. Ed_

_3) Alegbra 2_

_4) Honors English_

_5) World History _

_6) Library Aid _

At least my last period of the day was an elective.I enter the biology lab, taught by a teacher called Mr. Stagg. I bit my bottom lip, I scan my eyes across the room to see if I knew anyone. I didn't. So, I sat next to some guy, with a letterman jacket. A jock.

"Hello! My name is Mr. Stagg, I'll be your awesome bio teacher!" He explained everything we needed to know about the class, and his classroom expectations.

"...And one more thing! Science Bowl, a science competition. Open for any grades, practice starts next week. Its really fun, ask the students I took last year. I think I took 10 students, 4 went to state for that one. Zuko, Sokka, West, and Haru." He clapped his hands together. "I'm really excited to see who goes this year! Now you guys can just have some social time." Sokka went to the science bowl? I didn't know that. That's when the bell rang. I got up from my seat, and made my way to the gym. P.E is next. I've always liked P.E its a time when I can take out my extra energy, a time where I can run my heart out, even though thats the period I trip over everything. Last year I got the award for 'Most Accident Prone.' Lucky me. When I entered the gym, all the students were sitting on bleachers waiting. As I walk towards the bleachers to sit with some people I knew, when I bumped into some guy wearing black. I looked up to a see a scar on his left eye. I swallowed nervously. He had an emo hairstyle, with auburn eyes, but even though his eyes were colored, his eyes were dead. It was scary.

"H-Hello..." I manage to stutter out.

"Sorry. I should've been looking where I was going." He said, before leaving. I closed my eyes, that was scary. So, freaky too. I take a deep breath, then get up from the floor. I dust myself off, and walk those few steps without tripping, thank goodness. I sat down, and I take a deep breath again. I look over to the scar guy, his lips are pulled into a tight frown, and his eyes were the usual dead. I shudder, the look in his eyes were deadly, like he had killed someone before. I shudder again. I feel like just looking at him he just Cursed Me.

* * *

Hi! I'm back. I just finished the 5th chapter of High School. I hoped you enjoyed, and I am just starting to get the hang of this. I'm really enjoying writing this story. Review, tell me what you think!

Peace Out! :)


	6. Rumors

_**High School**_

**_Chapter 7_**

_**Rumors**_

_**Zuko's POV**_

_**

* * *

**_I sighed, using my peripheral vision to see the table of new cheerleaders staring at me again. I turned to look at them, they quickly looked away. I didn't eat lunch at school anymore, I just read during most of it, sitting at a table all by myself. No one sits here, no one even crosses this table because of stupid rumors. I'm the bad kid all of a sudden, when actually I did nothing wrong.

I touch the scar on my eye. I remember how I got this, I got this from my father. That's what scares me so much. I'm scared that when I have children, I'll hurt them, like he hurt me. I told Mai this last year, she didn't say anything back, she just didn't, like she agreed with me.

After my father did this to me, people thought I was emo. They thought I did this to myself, that I wanted to die. The problem was I did want to die, I wanted to feel the cold blissful of death. I've hated my life since my mother died. My father had hated me ever since, like it was my fault.

He threw the hot pan at me. He was drunk. He was the one that beat the crap out of me. He's the reason why I'm so screwed up in the head. He's the reason why I'm so fucking angry at the world. My father, he's rich, owns this big giant company, that's taking over big time. I thought that if I tried hard enough, he would love me. If I learned how to play his sport, football, he would love me. If I became smarter, he would love me. If I had not been me, he would love me. No, he never approved of me, he hated me right when I was born, it was way before my mom died.

It was one day, back in seventh grade when I got this scar on my eye. Azula had sneaked out to go to a party, and I had covered for her. My father later found out that, one of us, had sneaked out, he wasn't sure who. He came back drunk from the bar, he went drinking with his office friends. He sat us down, and yelled;

_"Which one of you kids sneaked out?" _

I took a deep breath, and looked at Azula, she looked calm, not worried at all. I knew she had something in her sleeve. I had her back, she could have mine, right? How wrong I was.

_"Daddy! It was Zuko! He forced me not to tell, if I did he would hit me!" _

That was when my dad snapped.

_"I'm sick and tired of you! Your failure as my son!" _He knocked over somethings on the counters. He grabbed me, pushed me onto the floor, punched me, and kicked me multiple times. There was a hot pan on the stove. He grabbed it.

_"I'm gonna make sure you remember that." _He dropped it on me, landing it on my eye. A great amount of pain, shot through me. I heard sizzling, the burning of my own flesh. I blacked out from the pain, when I woke up, I was in the hospital. My uncle had come in, but it was too late, my father had already burnt me, he called 911. He knew what happened, the police asked, I told them that I had tried to kill myself, to keep my father from jail. He was already a suspect, they had no choice but to go for my story. When I was discharged, I went home with Uncle Iroh.

The incident was already spread through the school, everyone knew. People avoided me in the halls, when I came back. Some people would hug me, saying every thing is gonna be fine, just live. The only person who would treat me the same was my friend; Jet.

We were best friends. That is until freshman year. I told him that I was moving out from my dad's place, and into my uncle's.

_"Seriously? Why are you so selfish? I mean, suck it up, I don't have a mom either, and I'm not a suicidal bastard!" _I snapped. I got angry, I fell back on violence like my father. I punched him, in the face. He landed on the concrete, with a thud, blood covering his face. I felt like some kind of release when I did that, but I was also horrified at the sight. I didn't know if I should run, or call 911. I decided to call 911. They took him away, he pressed charges. Told the entire school his side of the story. Now, I'm the loner.

I looked over at the table of cheerleaders again, they were staring again. Actually seemed more like a glares. I'm used to them. That's when the football guys came in. They were hooting, and yelling that they were gonna beat the other guys they were playing at tonight's home game. The cheerleader were clapping and cheering as well. They walked around the cafeteria. Jet coming my way, he stared at me, his eyes said nothing. My eyes said nothing either. He continued walking, completely ignoring me like always. I looked down, it killed me everyday that I didn't do anything to mend our friendship.

The rest of the football team was coming towards me, one of them pushed me, I fell back to the ground, I was expecting multiple kicking and punches. Azula and Katara came this way, I looked up, Katara poured her milk on me. I was drenched. Everyone laughed. I get up and look at the guy who pushed me.

"Leave him alone, Zuko." I turned to see Jet standing there, looking at me.

"What? I'm no longer an outsider?" I asked, looking at him.

"You never were. You chose to be so... Anti-Social." Jet said.

"Wouldn't matter anyway. You hate my guts, everyone does. Come meet the suicidal bastard who left everything everyone dreams of." I said, picking up my book. I turned to look at him again. I walked out of the cafeteria. I didn't know where to go. I walked down the hallway, milk dripping out of my hair. I felt one tear stream down my cheek. 4 years ago from today was the day a son lost his father, and a father lost his son.

* * *

**I decided to tell in detail how Zuko ended up being the outsider. Before this, he was popular though. When I was rereading this, I was like, 'Dude, this is depressing...' Please review! Have a happy holidays too! 3 **


	7. Boyfriend, Girlfriend

**_High School _**

**_Chapter 8_**

**_Boyfriend, Girlfriend_**

**_Toph's POV_**

**_

* * *

_**I entered school for the second time. It was just yesterday when I made friends with the only anti-social guy I've met, Zuko. He's a junior, and in my journalism class. He let my barrow his sweater yesterday, it was really cold in his house. I still needed it to give back to him, but I wore it today. I went up to my locker, I paused, I can't open it.

"I think they gave you the wrong sweater size..."

"Haru! Can you please open my locker?" I said. I heard him laugh.

"Sure." He opened it. "So, what's with the sweater? Everyone is staring at you..."

"Uhh... Well, um, do you know a guy named Zuko?" I asked, grabbing my stuff I needed, then slamming my locker door shut.

"Yeah, kinda emo, right eye is scarred." He said.

"Yeah. This is his sweater, we worked on a project yesterday and it was cold in his house, and he let me barrow a sweater." I said, Haru put his arm around my shoulders.

"Uh huh. Right." He started leading me around. "That doesn't explain why everyone is staring at you."

"He's anti-social. He kind of went to juvvy last year, and many people don't like him..." I said, playing with a string on the sleeve that was getting loose.

"Right. Okay. Is he dangerous?" He asked. He was still leading me around, he always did this, he made sure I made it to my class safely, then went to his. His teachers excuse him because they know his helping me.

"No. He regrets it everyday." I think. I think he regrets it everyday, I'm not so sure.

"Okay. Where is this guy?" He asked.

"Like I know!" I said, he chuckled before he started walking around some more.

"Hey!" I heard Haru say, I wonder who he's talking to.

"Are you Zuko?" Oh, Crap.

"Yeah. Who are you?" I heard him ask, Haru must have pulled out a chair for me, because he led me to sit down.

"I'm Haru. Toph's best friend." He came up with that by himself.

"That's nice. What do you want?" Zuko asked.

"Nothing. I just wanna make sure your safe before you hang out with Toph." I groaned.

"Haru! Your worse than my dad." I said, before I punch him in the arm.

"I'm just making sure, I care about you." Haru said, he didn't flinch.

"That's okay. You don't need to worry. I won't hurt Toph." Zuko said, he had this seriousness in his voice.

"That's all I wanted to hear." Haru said. " I'll leave you to her today."

"What? Come on, I'm not a thing you just drop off in somebody's care! Haru! Haru!" I said.

"He left." I heard Zuko say.

"I'm gonna kill him." I say.

"That would be interesting..." Zuko said.

"Only because I'm blind doesn't mean I can't kick your ass!" I said

"Toph?" I heard someone ask.

"What Zuko?" I ask, bitterness in my voice.

"That wasn't me." Zuko said.

"Huh?" I say.

"Toph, it was me, Aang." I feel my cheeks heat up, and the Zuko's sweater wasn't helping me cool down either, but I hugged it either way.

"Hi, I'm Aang."

"Hi, I'm Zuko, we have Phys. Ed. together." I sighed.

"How do you and Toph know each other?" Aang asked.

"We have journalism together." I answered.

"Oh, that's cool. Hey, I heard you went to state for the Science Bowl last year." Aang said.

"Yeah. I did, it's was fun, if your thinking about joining you should." Zuko said.

"Nerd." I say,

"That was...random." Zuko said.

"Yeah, hey take me to my first period class please." I say.

"Sure." Aang said.

"I meant Zuko..." I respond.

"Oh...well, I gotta go. See ya Toph!" Aang left.

"Why'd you do that?" Zuko asked.

"What do you mean?" I ask

"You like him, don't you? Why push your crush away?"

"Was it that obvious?" I asked, I hugged his sweater again, it made me feel safe.

"Come on," He said, he grabbed my hand, and we left. "Listen, if you really like this guy, why don't you just tell him?"

"We've been friends since 6th grade, if that does happen that would put our friendship at stake." I said, with my head hung. You have no idea how many times I've wanted to tell him.

"Ah. Have you even thought about getting him jealous?" Zuko asked. My head snapped back up, I thought about it, but I was so scared to even ask a guy, plus what if instead of actually getting Aang, I end up leading the guy into the wrong idea.

"Yeah, but come on, thats just so... Hollywood." I said. He chuckled lightly, before he said.

"Yeah, well, if you don't want to do anything, I won't do anything." He said. He let go of my hand.

"Wait. Would you do... that?" I asked.

"Hm, I wouldn't care. If you told everyone we were dating, I would be passive about it." Zuko said.

"Why would you do that?" I asked, why would he do that for me?

"We're friends, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, but it's not like we've friends since forever or something." I said.

"Whatever. Let's just go." Zuko took my hand again, and started walking.

"Wait." He continued walking. "Wait." He didn't stop. "WAIT!" I yelled.

"What?" He asked.

"Will you... help me make Aang jealous?" I asked, with my head hung again, my cheeks heating up again.

"Uh... Sure?" He said, it came out like a question.

"Uh... Now what?" I asked. That's when the bell rung.

"You go to math class." Zuko said.

"Right." I agree. That's when he kissed me on the cheek.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Right you forgot already." He said.

"Oh! Right, see ya later!" I said.

Oh crap. What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

**Well that's chap. 8 for High School. I know that Zuko is different here, that's because he sees Toph as his closest friend (his only friend). He wants to help her, so he's being nice, but he'll be back as his cold-hearted self in the next chapter. :) Hope you enjoyed! **


	8. School Counselor

_**High School**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**School Counselor **_

_**Katara's POV**_

_**

* * *

**_After I heard him say 'suicidal bastard.' I panicked slightly, will he take his life? I mean, sure he's a jerk but he deserves to live. I saw that scar though, and I thought he doesn't have the guts to succeed. After a few days I didn't see him, he was gone. The guilt was building up in me, I mean, I treated him horribly. Will I have to go his grave and apologize repeatedly? Lately though, I've seen Toph wearing a sweater to big for her, and it was a male one. Boyfriend maybe? Anyway, I entered my journalism class, and sat down, I saw Zuko come in and gave his admit to Ms. Meeker. I took a relived sigh when I saw him.

"Thanks for the milk, it was refreshing." He said, as he passed by me, I didn't say anything to him. I turned, and I saw him give Toph a kiss on the cheek. My eyes widened, and my mouth slightly open. He smirked, took his seat, put his foot up on the empty desk in front of him. I looked at Toph, she was blushing, and hugged the sweater.

"What was that?" I whispered to her.

"Huh?" She asked, stretching her arm for her hand could grab her pencil.

"Zuko, he just kissed you on cheek!" I whispered to her.

"Why are you whispering?" Toph asked.

"So he can't hear us." I answered, still whispering.

"We're dating, alright." Toph answered in a rush, with her eyes shut tight, and a blush on her cheeks.

"What? Why would you date a jerk like him! For all you know he could be dangerous! He did time!" I said, maybe a little to loudly. Zuko turned to look at me, his eyes piercing auburn color, his eyes should nothing but a dead look. He seemed he didn't have anything to live for.

"Just leave him alone Katara! Only because your bitchy cheerleader friends heard some stupid rumors doesn't mean there true!" Toph said, she look pissed, my eyes widened, I didn't say anything I was in shock that she would say that! My friends are nice people! She doesn't even know them, I was starting to get pissed. Since the beginning of the school year she's changed, and she's becoming bitter towards me. My thoughts were interrupted when Ms. Meeker said that I needed to go see the school counselor. I got up, grabbed the pink slip from her hands, and walked out of the room.

At the office, the secretary told me to sit down, that would be with me shortly. After a while, Zuko came in and the secretary told him the same thing. I turned to him, glared, and turned away. He sat down next to me, I turned again, he smirked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Is this amusing to you or what?" I asked him.

"What's amusing?" He asked.

"Smirking at me." I said. He scoffed as he flipped his hair.

"Please, why would I do that? I don't even like you." He said, leaning against the chair.

"Are you gonna punch me in the face because you don't like me, I didn't treat you like a prince." I taunted, I looked at him, his jaw tightened, his shoulders tensed, his eyes stared blankly ahead of him.

"I didn't punch Jet just because I didn't like him. Why don't you just leave me alone? I didn't do anything to you, I was reading peacefully you and the football players came, alright." He said, he wasn't looking at me anymore, his head hanged, his hair covering his eyes.

"You didn't do anything to me, but you did do something to Jet, and he's my boyfriend." I said, I thought that said it perfectly clear.

"What happened with Jet was before you. You shouldn't mess with other people's business, plus you don't know everything, no one does." He said, he looked at me. His scar was so big on his face, but I was always focused on his eyes. His eyes were so cold, it was scary.

"What do you-" Before I could finish my question, Mr. McKnight finally finished whatever he was doing and called us both in his office.

"Hi Zuko. Katara, nice to see you." He said as he sat down in chair, while we both sat down in the two chairs in front of his deck, which was full of papers, scattered across his desk. "Your probably wondering why you two are here."

"Yes, sir." Zuko said.

"Well, it's about the cafeteria incident yesterday. Coach Benson had benched the player that pushed you yesterday for two games, and Katara for pouring the milk on him you'll have to help him on a recent project he was assigned to." Mr. McKnight said.

"What?" Zuko said, "Why are you punishing me? This counts for my Senior project, if I have help from a Sophomore it won't count."

"Yeah! I don't want to be a bother either, why don't you just bench me for the two football games." I said, franticly trying to get out of this.

"Can't. One of the football cheerleaders quit, the team needs you." Mr. McKnight said, his hands folded on his desk.

"Right because the football players will die without the cheerleaders." Zuko said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Zuko, you are the victim here-"

"Stop it! I'm NOT the victim here. I don't need anybody's pity, only because people like her can't stand people that are different,!" Zuko yelled, he stood up the chair falling behind. Mr. McKnight stood up, no anger in his face. Instead he just walks over to Zuko, puts a hand on his shoulder,

"I've known you since you were in seventh grade, Zuko, what happened to the happy guy I knew?" He said.

"He got burned." Zuko said, his voice lower, he was angry.

"Zuko, you haven't tried to make friends since that incident with Jet, or since seventh grade. I'm just trying to help you. Please, I promise you that this will still count as your Senior project don't worry. Katara is a nice girl, despite everything else," He lead Zuko back into his seat, after he picked it up for him. "Come on," He smiled. "She might even become your girlfriend."

"I already have a girlfriend, her name is Toph." Zuko said, leaning into the chair. I was so shocked that they were dating in the first place, I mean what does she see in him?

"Oh, I bet she's nice. Anyway, Katara you'll be Zuko assistant for this project of his. Go into the cafeteria and explain to her what this project is? Oh, and Zuko tomorrow morning can you bring me some of your uncle's English Breakfast Tea?" Mr. McKnight said, Zuko nodded, then sighed, picked up his bag, he stared at me, I sighed too, got up carrying my books. We entered the cafeteria, he puts his bag down, and he stares at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you anyway artistic?" He asked.

"I am if I try." I answered, he nodded.

"I'm doing a mural on this wall." He pointed to a plain wall in the cafeteria.

"Oh." I said.

"I'm thinking about just putting a whole bunch of photos of students having fun, then put like word 'Memories' or something. You understand?" He asked.

"Yeah, that seems pretty cool." I nodded.

"Katara!" I turned to see my brother, Sokka, come over.

"Whatcha doin'?" He asked, he looked at Zuko, nodded over at him, Zuko nodded back.

"I'm helping him on his mural." I say, pointing to Zuko.

"I thought you hated him..." Sokka said, looking down at me, I glared.

"Sokka! Stop being rude! And why aren't you in class?" I punched him.

"Ow! I'm not in class because I had to talk to Mr. Stagg about something! I'm not rude!" Sokka said, I sighed. He walks over to Zuko.

"So, Buddy, you doing the Science Bowl this year?" Sokka asked him, he put his arm around his shoulders.

"Don't have time this year, I'm thinking about graduating early. Plus, I need this mural to be done as soon as possible. Also, isn't the second string quarterback too busy anyway?" Zuko smiled, it was the first time I've seen him smile.

"Yeah. I think I should take a rest." Sokka smiled, moved his arm off of him. "Anyway, I better get going. See ya, Katara. Bye, Zuko." Sokka left quickly.

"Your friends with my brother?" I asked, I thought he didn't have friends.

"Not really. He talked to me last year because we went to Science Bowl last year together but I don't think he considers me one of his friends in the first place." Zuko said, and he was right his friends that were over at our house were usually were ones that were on the football team. He walked over to his bag, and opened it. He pulled out a Canon professional camera and motioned for me to sit down on the table that was near.

"Nice camera..." I said, looking away for something to look at as a distraction.

"Thanks? Anyway, here are some pictures I'm thinking of using." He said, handing me over the camera. I looked over the pictures, God, was he talented at photography. I saw one that made me gasp at the beautiful way it was shown. It was Toph, in a black and white picture, she had her usual smile on her face, but the wind pushed her hair in a perfect place for the picture, in the background you could see the trees losing their leaves, it was so beautiful. Of course he would use his girlfriend as his model. I continued on, the next one was in color, but of Ty Lee she was in her cheerleader uniform, she had her winning smile on, she had her arm up, and she was doing a devil horn sign, it was nice but I felt more passion in the Toph one. The last one I looked at was a picture of Jet and me! I was in my cheerleading uniform, and him in his football uniform, it was the end of a recent game, he had his arms around my waist, holding me up, with his helmet in his hand, my arms around his neck. It was my congratulations hug to him after we won the game. I didn't realize someone took a picture of that, I wasn't mad, it actually looked really cool, like it belonged in a movie.

"These are amazing! You have a great talent!" I said, giving back his camera.

"Thanks, so which ones should I use?" He asked, putting it back in his bag.

"All of them! I enjoyed all of them, they all told a story." I smiled at him, he looked at me, his eyes widened, and then looked down.

"Thanks. Um, we should get back to class," Zuko said, as he picked up his bag, and started to walk away. I followed, as we entered the class Ms. Meeker asked Zuko to come over to her desk, after a quick discussion, he came back to his desk.

"What's going on?" Toph asked, her eyebrow rising up her forehead, her hand laying flat on her desk.

"Tell you later." Zuko said, as he leaned over, squeezed her hand for like a second, and went back to her desk. For a moment there, I wish I had a boyfriend talented as Zuko, Jet is talented but only cares about football, but then I remembered something, Zuko hurt Jet, Zuko could hurt Toph. I fought back the urge to tell her to stay away from him, that he's bad news, but I had to let Toph learn by her own.

* * *

**It's been a while hasn't it? Sorry it took so long, but the first chapter of High School in 2011! Wow, after a month, oops. Ha. Sorry. Hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Apple Juice and Fingerpainting

_**High School**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Apple Juice and Finger Painting **_

_**Sokka's POV**_

_**

* * *

**_I watch Zuko and Katara talk for a little while before they sat down Zuko showing her his pictures. I remember the day that I met Zuko, it was back in kindergarten, I'm not so sure that he remembers, but I do. It was so _different _back then. He was happier, innocent, and he wasn't so...anti-social. He always entered the room with a giant smile, and he was so polite to all the teachers and students, he got chosen for student of the week or month at least two to three times. Those were the good days.

I remember one day were I fell of the jungle gym and started to cry. I had sprained my ankle, from trying to go down the pole there. The little kids were surrounding me with the supervisor teacher person, looking down at me, not really doing anything but stare. If I had known any curses, I probably would have cursed them all mentally. Anyway, I was crying my freaking eyeballs out and they were just standing there! That's when Zuko came up to me and told me to calm down.

_"Come on, Sokka. No need to cry. I'll help you." _He said. Then, he helped me up with my arm across his shoulder and me limping across the playground into the building then he leads me to the office. The entire time I was there, Zuko was sitting there like a guard dog the entire time, he then walked me to class, which was convenient that we had the same class together. For the rest of the day he had my back, like he did to rest of the people there that needed his help. I remember he would grab me my banana and apple juice, because I couldn't move. He would even open the juice for me, and peel the banana. Then, near the end of school, he gave me something. It was his finger painting, it was sloppy but to me back then, it was amazing. It was just a mess of hand prints and fingerprints in different colors. _"I hope you get better soon!" _He smiled at me, before quickly walking away into his parents car.

He was always there for someone for whoever needed it, but I think that he needed someone back in seventh grade, someone to lean on, no one was there. Freshmen year he also needed someone but again no one was there. He probably needs someone one right now, but no one will step up and be his friend. I say these things but I don't step up because I'm scared, just like those cowards that spread those rumors that most likely aren't have true. For some strange reason I, being the person who tries to be different, is believing them all to much.

Along came Toph, a blind musician to who can't see stepped up to be that someone he actually needs. Is it because she blind and can't see the scar that's on his face? Or is it the fact that she doesn't care about his past but his present and future? Now their dating and many people are speaking that he's forcing her, blackmailing her, bribing her, there's so many rumors about how there relationship started but no one thought of the obvious, they simply like each other. No, people could never think that, no not from the bad boy, Zuko to have a good healthy relationship.

I sighed, poor poor Zuko, but I didn't want to pity him, but how can't you? Everything seemed to be going wrong for that kid.

"Hey Sokka!" I turned to see Jet coming towards me. Small smile came to my lips. Is it rude to dislike this Jet? Well, I do. Jet's an A-Hole in my perspective. All he wants to do to my sister is to get into her pants, I heard him say so in the locker room after practice one day.

_"So, what's up with you and Katara huh?" One guy said, I was hidden by the rows of red lockers. _

_"Nothing much, she's is so wrapped around my finger, she can't get enough of me." Jet said, shrugging off his sweaty jersey. _

_"So, your gonna hit it pretty soon?" The same guy said. _

_"Yup, pretty soon." Jet said with a smile. I grit my teeth together, and clenched my fist. What a jerk. _

"What up?" I asked, slight anger coursing through my veins.

"Where's your sis?" He asked, I shrugged.

"Why?" I asked.

"Cuz, I need to talk to her?" He said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't know, I should probably go." I said, before he could say anything more I left. I shivered, I always shivered after talking to him. I decided to skip the rest of class, and go to the football field/track. I sat down on the stands and look over the field, where girls were running on the track, I smile, weird, the P.E. teachers have conveniently disappeared, rumor, fuck no it's fact that the P.E teachers disappear from classes sometimes to make out, since one is female, the other male. It just sucks that the female is married and has a freshmen daughter. I laugh dryly, remembering the taunting she goes through, the other students calling her own mother a slut, or home wrecker because the male is just recently divorced. Anyway, I continue to stare at the clear blue sky going back into my own world.

"Sokka, why aren't you in class?" I look over and smile, oh my marvelous Suki.

"Hey Suki, I thought you liked bad boys." I smile, Suki laughs, sits next to me, and gently pecks me on my lips. Suki has been my girlfriend for about three months now, and these have been the best three months of my life. We met at the beach this summer, it was a good thing that her family had moved here from her small town the next state over.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" Suki asked, I smiled.

"My sister, and her stupid boyfriend." I said, the last part through gritted teeth.

"Oh, so when you told me I was always in your thoughts, that was all a lie." Suki said, with a pout in on her lips. I gave out a dramatic gasp. I quickly hugged her.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry! All thoughts be gone! Not the ones of you of course!" I said, squishing her with my monster hug. She laughed, pushing my off, after she kissed my again.

"Why are you thinking about your sister? Are you into incest or something?" Suki asked, with an amused smile on her lips.

"Ew. Ew. Ew. Eeeewwww. Why would I be? I'm dating you!" I glared at her, she just laughed and then rested her head on my shoulder.

"Why?" She asked again.

"Jet's a jerk! All he cares about is getting into her pants!" I say angrily, I just glare in front empty space in front of me.

"Oh, come on Sokka! You've got to trust your sister, that you and your dad raised her right! I know Katara, and I don't think she'd let in so quickly." She said, rubbing my arms with her hand.

"Katara...she's changed ever since she became a cheerleader..." I say quietly.

"You have too, you haven't been the same since you joined the football team. Your no longer that tall, nerdy, the guy-that-always-has-a-plan I met." She said, I sighed and hung my head.

"I haven't changed THAT much. I'm still tall, and a nerd, I just went astray from where I used to be." I said.

"Sokka."

"Hm?"

"Kiss Me." I smiled. I turned and kissed her. I would have stayed forever like that if I could.

* * *

**Whoa! Finally I did a Sokka POV! I know I did all other characters from the Gaang or whatever except Sokka, so there you go! Don't worry, Zutara will blossom very soon. :) **


	10. Cooties, Remember them?

_**High School**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Remember When The Grossest Thing You Could Get is Cooties?  
**_

_**Zuko's POV **_

* * *

The buzzing of the alarm woke me up 6:30. I sighed, putting my hand to kill the annoying sound that was buzzing in my ears. I groaned at the idea of getting up and going to school again. I sighed against the pillow, wiping some saliva from the corner of my mouth, I stumbled out my bed. My bare feet hitting against the hardwood floor of the flat I co-lived with my uncle. I smelled tea with eggs and toast. I walked into the kitchen (what was the kitchen) and saw my uncle making breakfast.

"Good Morning, Zuko." Uncle Iroh greeted me. I groaned in response, he smiled back at me.

"So, what are you going to do today?" I sighed.

"I'll probably visit my mom today after school, then hang out with Toph." I say, blowing on the tea to cool it down.

"Hm. That's nice, are you gonna stay late out today as well?" Uncle Iroh asked.

"Why are you so interested in what I'm doing today?" I ask, raising my eyebrow at him, I saw him tense, and chuckle nervously.

"I've always been interested in what your doing..." He chuckled, raising his hand waving me off like fly.

"Maybe, but what's up?" I say, he sits down, in the seat in front of mine.

"Your father is coming over to talk to me, and I don't want you in the house with him. I know it's been years but I have the feeling your not ready to see him just quite yet." Uncle Iroh sighed, as he sunk in his seat, his gut hitting the table.

"What does he want." I said before taking a bite of my toast.

"He wants to discuss your return to the estate." He mumbled, I cough.

"What? Why would he...?" I asked. I looked down at my breakfast, losing my appetite completely.

"I'll deal with it, just don't come home until...around 7:30, alright? Just get ready for school, and don't worry okay?" Uncle Iroh, said. I nodded, and left to get ready for school.

* * *

"Zuko?" I look up to see Katara standing in front of me.

"What?" I say, looking around to see Azula less than a few feet away, probably waiting for Katara to finish up talking to me.

"I'm just wondering if you needed me today for-"

"No. I'm gonna be to busy after school to work on it anyway." I get up and turn around. "Go can go away now." I walk away. Just to run into Sokka and Suki.

"Hey Zuko! How are you? You weren't in Biology today." Suki asked, her red make-up around her eyes still distracting me from her eye color.

"I was with the counselor. Just talking about my future...and stuff." Sokka nodded, he was wearing his football jersey.

"We'll see you at the game?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah, I'll be with the camera." I say, patting him on shoulder after wishing him good luck. I leave down the hall, and head towards the library. I walk to the very back, where the photography books were, I sit down in the disc chairs the librarian left for the students to sit on. I put my head in my hands,

_'He wants to discuss your return to the estate...' _The words echoed in my head. I know Uncle Iroh will protect me, I don't think he'll let me go back to the hell. I felt myself tremble, I lean back into the chair, and reach for my favorite photography book, I started to look through it, just like so many another days. The bell made me jump, I put the book back and went to my next class, which happened to be journalism. I walk into the classroom right when the tardy bell rang.

"Your lucky." Ms. Meeker said to me, while writing down something. I sat down at my desk, Katara didn't look at me, of course she wouldn't, why would she? She probably pissed because I told her to go away anyway.

"Hey Zuko, you okay?" I turned to see Toph, her eye brows furrowed, her pale eyes showing worry.

"Tell you later?" I tell her, she nods, facing the front of the class again. Katara turned for a moment, I stared at her, she looks down, then turns back. I glare at the back of her head, I pick up my pencil and work on my assignment. I start to write, thinking of when I get out of this place and work as a journalist, working in that big office, and people calling me a great writer, and people thinking of me as a good idol. Not as a screw-up in the small town that believes everything that they hear. The door to the classroom opened, and Tai-Lee, who had office ad. this period, (apparently) giving Ms. Meeker the pick slip in her hands, she left the room giggling. Ms. Meeker read the slip, and looked up.

"Zuko." Her arm stretched out, her hand holding out the slip. I walked to the front of the class, grabbed the slip, instructing me to go to the office, a meeting with the counselor. Again? I shrugged and left the room. I opened the door and started to walk down the hall towards the office. But before I could make it to the office, something grabbed me from behind.

* * *

I shut my eyes tightly, when the person grabbed me, I now opened my eyes to see some football players, all standing (I'm on the ground), looking down at me. One of them the one that pushed me to the ground to the other day. I stand up, looking at them straight in the eyes.

"Nah, man. That won't work this time, your freaky death stare won't scare us." One said.

"This is for benching me for two games!" He punched me in the stomach, I wasn't ready for the punch and I stumbled over and fell again. They all chuckled, while closing in on me.

"This is gonna be fairly easy." Another chuckled. Why? Why were they do this? I felt series of kicks and blows all over my body. I tensed, then pulled my head down covered by my arms. I then felt something warm run down my arm. I look, and I see blood. I start to tremble, I stand shakily on my own feet, they seemed pretty proud of themselves. I put my arms on two of the football players, and smashed their heads together, then I punched them in the stomach, noticing that the one who probably started this idea, was tending to his friends, I stumbled out of the room we were in. I clutched my bleeding arm, trying to walk right out of school but then I bumped into Katara, with her hall pass in her hand.

"Zuko? Oh my God, Zuko what happened?" She tried to touch my arm, but I quickly avoided contact with her.

"Like you don't know." I said, venom dripping out of my voice.

"What?" She asked, innocent look on her face.

"Your little boyfriend's friends decided to beat me up for benching that guy for two games, big deal. I can't just be left alone can I?" I started to walk away, my sides hurting from the kicks, I'm pretty sure I was swollen from one eye at least.

"I'm sorry..." She said, looking down.

"What do you have to be sorry for? I'm not looking for your pity." I growled at her, before continuing on my way out of the school.

"Let me help! Okay, I'm just trying to be a better person." Katara followed.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled back. I pushed the door open, leaving the high school.

"No!" She says. I turn around and glare at her, here we are standing in front of the school.

"No? First you hate me for no reason? Then you want to help me? What the fuck is wrong with you?" I yell at her, anger boiling inside me.

"What? You ask what's wrong with me? You act like you hate everybody here, when you're to blame! Only because you don't get what you want!" She yells back.

"What? Is that what you heard? Oh God, of course, why would you not believe them. Just go back to Jet, that's where you belong, not here. Leave me alone." I say, before I turned around and continued to walk away.

"I was just trying to help, Zuko! God." I heard her stomp then reenter the high school. I sigh, and continue on my way.

* * *

"Hey, Mom. How are you?" I ask her. "I brought you flowers, Vinca Pacifica, your favorite." I set them down in front of the headstone.

"Your probably wondering why I'm all beat up to see you, I know it's not decent, but I just needed to see you." Silence is all I get. Right.

"You see after you left it wasn't the same with dad. And well, you know, and now I...I'm just outcasted by my class mates. One decided to beat me up after I benched him for two games, it's not really my fault. He was just angry, I was an easy target.

"It hurts. I wish you could be here, I could live with dad, and you. With Azula, surprisingly she hasn't changed much. Does she visit you often? No? I thought so... She's head cheerleader this year, so I guess that's pretty big. I'm hopefully gonna graduate early, by the end of the semester. Great, right? I knew you would be proud...I have a girlfriend...though I'm dating her so she could get attention from her real crush. Don't worry, I was the one who suggested it, and I know what I'm in. She knows what she's in too. I was going to introduce her to you but... I decided to come here right away. Without her, I know I should have but I was scared...I miss you mom..." Rain starting hitting the ground. Heavy rain. I look up at the gray clouds, big and dark. I feel my eyes water, I will them back. I lay on the grass. Staring up at the dark sky. I don't know how long I stared at the sky, laying on my mom's grave. I don't know why I fell asleep, I just felt like nothing could touch me, I felt at peace. the next thing I knew someone was waking me up.

"Zuko! Zuko! Prince Zuko!" I snap my eyes open when I hear my childhood 'nickname' I see Uncle Iroh kneeling in front of me with a worried look on my face. I hear him give a sigh of relief, and hug me. I see behind him, Toph, Sokka, Suki, and Aang. All wet from the rain, which stopped to a drizzle.

"Let's go home." He said, seeing my condition, he helped me up and walked me to the car.

"Zuko?" Toph said.

"Hey. I didn't worry you to much?" I asked.

"Yes! You idiot! Don't run off injured like that! Geez." She puts her hand on her hip, I could tell she was relieved with a small annoyance. I smile. I sit in the backseat of the car. I lean into it. That peaceful feeling coming back.

After bandaging my injured arm, putting ice on my abdomen and eye. I was allowed to eat and after that I fell into another peaceful slumber. I dreamed of my mom that night. It was amazing.


	11. The Green Monster

_**High School **_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**The Green Monster **_

_**Aang's POV**_

* * *

Envy. Jealousy. Elementary kids call it the little green monster. Your probably wondering why I'm telling you this, and why it's even relevant. Well, you see, I've been having that little tiny, ball of anger in my chest when I see Zuko. Why? I don't know, when I heard the rumors going around about Toph and Zuko, well I thought it was impossible. Just like everyone, I heard he only dated a girl named Mai last year but I don't think it worked out. When I saw him in P.E., dressing into his uniform, well that tiny ball appeared for the first time. It's been growing bigger and bigger. Each, and everyday. Everyday I see him, I feel that ball grow a few centimeters. One day strolling around the hallway to my next class, I see Toph, I was gonna go walk her to class since she seemed alone. I was wrong obviously, because their they were holding hands like it's nobody's business and it wasn't anybody's business. Then, I saw him open her locker, him trading out her books for others, him holding her stuff on one arm, holding her on the other. We had the next class together so, I saw them again, at the door of the classroom. I look to see them exchange a few words, Zuko kisses her on the cheek, and helps her enter the classroom then he leaves. That tiny ball of anger in my chest grows by the foot, I feel the need to punch him out so badly. I see Toph, she looks guilty down to the floor.

"What's wrong Toph?" I ask her. She seems to jump in her seat.

"Well, I...I'm worried about Zuko.." She says, the ball grows.

"Why?" I ask

"He...He doesn't seem to tell me anything...I feel like she doesn't trust me, like he has to shoulder whatever is bothering him." She looks so concerned over him, that tiny ball still grows, that's when I realize that, I'm jealous. I'm jealous of Zuko!

"He'll tell you eventually no? I mean, he'll come around. Won't he? So, don't worry so much!" I smile, at her. Still she seemed so worried, I heaved a sigh, and continue looking at the front of the class. Toph continues to have that worried look on her face. I remember how close we were last year. How stupid was I to think that we'd continue to grow and change together. There's no way that high school won't come in between great friendships no matter how close we are. After class, I suggest that I take her to her next class; she says yes. We have lunch, then we go to class. During lunch and on our way to class, we talked about all different things. I was happy, for a little while I could pretend that Zuko had nothing to do with Toph. I made sure she made it to class safely, waved to Katara, and left. I turned to see Zuko, enter at the last moment. I heaved another sigh, it ended too soon, he'll go in there, maybe kiss her, then hold her hand while sitting at his desk, working on his assignment. The ball grows about two inches.

* * *

I'm just at home, doing homework on the table, while Katara's dad is making dinner in the kitchen. Sokka and Suki in their room, music up really high, so I'm guessing that's so we can't hear whatever their doing. And I don't want to know. That's when I get a call on my cell.

"Hello?"

_"Aang?" _It's Toph, her voice frantic.

"What's wrong?"

_"Thank God you picked up! We can't find Zuko, he's missing. Please help me Aang!" _

"Where are you?"

_"Jasmine Dragon." _

"I'm on my way."

_"Thanks!" _

"No prob."

I grab my jacket, when I was stopped by Sokka and Suki.

"Where are you going?" Sokka asked.

"Uh...Toph, uh she...said that Zuko's missing, and she needs my help to find him...yeah." I say, before opening the door. Gray clouds, replacing the sunny afternoon.

"Wait, we'll go with you too." Suki said, Sokka shrugs, but follows. When we arrive at the jasmine dragon, we see Toph sitting at the front table next to the window. We enter, and we see what I think is Zuko's uncle. Unfortunately, it started to rain, so we decided to drive around. We passed so many things, he was nowhere to found. That is until we passed the cemetery.

"Look!" Suki said. We looked out the windows, and there was Zuko, laying on someone's gave. His uncle pulls over, and quickly goes out in the now slight drizzle rain. We go out of the car, we watch him start to get up. When close enough that I see he looks beat up, pretty badly too.

"Zuko?" Toph said.

"Hey. I didn't worry you too much?" He asked, with a slight smile on his face.

"Yes! Don't run off injured like that! Geez." Toph seemed annoyed, but relieved. I sighed once again, but entered the car with Sokka trailing behind me. We came back to the Jasmine Dragon, Zuko's uncle started to care for him.

"Why was he at the cemetery?" Suki asked, after Uncle Iroh, which he told us to call him, finished caring for Zuko.

"He was with his mom, she was buried there." He answered.

"His mom...is dead?" Toph asked.

"Yes, she died when he was 8. He left his father's estate when he was 12." Uncle Iroh sighed.

"Wait. He...His...What?" Sokka asked.

"Don't you know that Zuko's father is the president of the major company called 'Sozin's Comet', they do scientific research and design." All our jaws practically hit the ground.

"W-What?" Toph said "So, Zuko is rich too?"

"No, he doesn't want anything to do with his father's company. It's sad because his father is afraid that he doesn't have much time left and he wants Zuko to inherit after he graduates from uni." Uncle Iroh, bowed his head over the cup of tea he had in front of him. We all had tea to warm us up after searching in the cold for Zuko.

"Why? My dad works there, if no one takes over then what will happen?" Sokka asked.

"The vice-president will take over. No worries, but that's his father's last wish. I know he'll refuse," Uncle Iroh said.

"Why? What did his father do to make Zuko hate him?" Suki asked.

"Not my story to tell." Uncle Iroh shrugged, putting his now empty cup in the sink.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad!"Sokka groaned towards him.

"Have you ever noticed my scar?" All head snapped up to see Zuko standing in the doorway, of the private flat just behind the shop.

"You have a scar?"  
"What scar?"  
"Really? You have a scar?" We all said at the same time. He rolled his eyes at us, limped toward the counter we were all sitting at. He sat on the chair behind the counter.

"Guys, quit playing. You want to hear it the story or not?" Zuko asked, we all nodded.

"My dad hated me the moment I was born, or I think he did. Considering how he acted towards me, then my mom died when I was 8. That's when he starts to hit me, not like hitting me because I did something wrong, no actually beating me up. I often ended up with huge bruises all over my body, but nobody paid much attention to it. When I was 12, my dad exploded, he beat me up pretty badly then, he dropped a pan, which was still hot from the stove, and dropped on me. It landed on my eye and I passed out from the pain from the burning of my own flesh. Uncle Iroh came along. Afterwards, I went home with him. I continued living with my dad after I recovered, but freshmen year, I decided to move out, that's when I attacked Jet. He pressed charges, spent some time. Came out, focused in school, now I'm junior with Senior credits because of the classes I took in summer. I'm gonna graduate early, no matter what, I'm gonna get out of here."

Whoa. We stayed speechless staring at him, Zuko was staring down to the ground.

"I guess that's taught me something. I can't depend on many people, I can't sit here and wish all my problems will go away. I work hard, and make sure the past stays behind me."

"Zuko..." Toph says, "We'll be here for you, right guys?"

"Yeah! I mean, you don't have to carry everything on you." Suki said.

"Put your trust on us." Sokka smiled, and held his hand out in a handshake. I nodded, agreeing with Sokka, 100%. Zuko stares at the offered out hand, looks Sokka straight in the eye. He takes a sharp intake of air, and he grabs Sokka's hand, showing that he trusts us. I smile, along with everyone else.

I feel that ball loosen up a bit.

* * *

Sokka and I come home, we're kinda tired from walking, and looking. Not to mention we were also mentally tired from hearing everything that's happened over the years.

"Where were you guys?" I see Katara sitting on the couch, reading a magazine, sitting next to her is Azula.

"Jasmine Dragon." Sokka answered, I nodded.

"Gross. What were you doing there?" Azula asked.

"Drinking tea." I answered. "They have good tea there."

"Doesn't your uncle own it?" Katara asked her.

"Yeah. That's all he's ever good at though. Drinking tea, and playing a confusing game of checkers." Azula answered.

"Oh." Katara said.

"There you guys are." Sokka's dad came into view.

"What is it Dad?" Sokka asked.

"We are having dinner with the president of the company I work at." Sokka's dad said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Not just us, but some other workers. Apparently, I'm an outstanding worker, enough to have dinner with the president." He smiled.

"Yup. My dad seems to be really excited to meet all his outstanding workers." Azula smiled.

"Uh...Do we have to go?" Sokka asked.

"Yes. We have to bring our families. His family is going to be there." Sokka's dad responded.

"Zuko's going to go too?" Sokka asked.

"Who?" He asked.

"Zuko...His son...You know." I wondered how he can not know that.

"He has a son? You have a brother?" The last part directed towards to Azula.

"Yeah, but he doesn't live with us anymore. He's living with my uncle." Azula waved it off. "My dad and him don't get along much. I think my dad might ask him to be there but who knows if he's actually going to be there."

"When is it?" Sokka asked.

"Tomorrow." He answered.

"Great." Sokka said, sarcastically. He left, and walked up the stairs. I sighed, and followed, knowing the reason why we didn't want to see Zuko's dad.

The ball starts to untangle itself because, now I know everything. Why Zuko's eyes look so empty, but he makes it seem like it was nothing. He has a lot on his shoulders...

* * *

So, the time for the dinner came, we were all dressed up for this 'special occasion'.

"Ugh, I hate ties." Sokka said, "I feel like it's constricting me!"

"Have you ever thought it's because it's too tight?" Katara asked, she went to loosen it up a bit.

"Thank sis." Sokka looked relieved from the 'constricting tie', and too soon for me, (Mainly because I didn't really enjoy going to fancy dinner parties. And who does?) we left towards the estate in which we were having the dinner. When we arrived, our table was set up. Apparently, we get the main table, were others get the round tables, we get to eat at the same table as the president. We were the first ones there, if you don't count the ones that were alone, then we were the first family there. Which of course makes me wonder why I'm here, I live in the same house, but that's just about it. At first I thought I wasn't going until, Katara's dad told me get ready for the dinner, that kinda got him offended, and so he kinda went on rant on how I am family and stuff. That's how I kinda ended up here in the first place. Sokka couldn't take Suki because she went back to visit her old friends from her old town she used to live in. So, I'm the person he's gonna talk for the night. We take our seats.

"Well, hello." There's Uncle Iroh, standing there, smiling over at us.

"Hello, Un-I mean..Uh...Mr. Iroh." I say. I hear him chuckle.

"It's okay to call me Uncle Iroh." He says. I smile and nod. He sits, looks towards the head chair, guessing where Zuko's dad will sit, I gulp, I can sense Uncle Iroh is nervous. I roll my shoulders, to help me calm down. That's when Zuko limps in, his face is bruised from what happened yesterday, I'm surprised his here. Sokka and I smile towards him, and he nods back, but doesn't smile back. He sits next to Uncle Iroh, and tenses up, when Azula comes from behind and placed a hand on his shoulder and smile. She walks, and sits across from him. She continues to smile, almost cruelly. By the time Zuko's dad joins, everyone's here, and has their dinner out in front of them. He sits at the head chair, after greeting everyone at each table. A conversation started, Zuko staring down at his hands, only staring when his father laughed.

"So, Zuko." Zuko's head snapped up to face his father. "I hear your doing well in school."

"Yes. I have enough credits to graduated maybe at the end of this year, or the end of the first semester next year. I did some classes during the summer that's what helped." Zuko replied, his dad nodded.

"Wow, that's amazing. You have such an intelligent son." Katara's dad said.

"Thank you. It's a shame your mother can't see you now." Zuko's dad said, he tried to grab Zuko's hand but he shrank away.

"Zuko, your going to take over your dad's company, right?" Sokka's dad smiled towards him.

"I think he should." He said, and looked over his at his son, with a tint of disgust in eyes when he looked over at him.

"I have no intention in taking over Sozin's Comet." Zuko said, with his head held high. Katara rolled her eyes, while Azula choked on the drink that she was currently drinking. A silence spread over the table, an awkward silence.

"What?" He broke the silence.

"I have no intention in taki-"

"I heard what you said!" You can tell fire was rising within him, but Zuko still kept his head held high. He stood, and loomed over Zuko, his fists clenched, Azula...She's smiling. He raised his hand...

"Ozai!" Uncle Iroh jumped up, "Don't do anything stupid, not in front of your workers!" He now lowered his hand.

"You're right, why should I waste my energy on something that doesn't matter." Zuko's eyes looked down, he stood.

"If you will excuse me, I need to leave. I need to attend something important, and it's getting late." Zuko stood, and turned.

"It was nice meeting you." Uncle Iroh bid his goodbyes, and followed Zuko. I look at Sokka and I see anger in his eyes, I reflect on what just happened over the course of these two days.

I now understood almost everything...And now I wish I didn't find out all that...Because now Zuko needs Toph more than anything...As I sit there, I look over at Katara who's texting someone underneath the table...

I realize that I'm in love with Toph...That I hate the fact that she's with Zuko, I despise it...But I'm the one to blame because I was too late...

* * *

**Whoa! I wasn't going to make it this long, but I decided to because I think you deserve it for the long wait. It's summer so now I'll get to updating sooner?(No you won't...) I know, but I'll try... :( Soorry, it kinda takes me a long time to get in the rhythm of writing. I promise to try hard! Fighting! :D  
**


	12. Guilty Pleasure

_**High School**_

_**Chpt. 12  
**_

_**Guilty Pleasure**_

_**Zuko's POV**_

* * *

I stormed back inside the flat, Uncle Iroh not far behind.

"Why? Why did you take me back there?" I asked Uncle Iroh looked down to his feet.

"You did well; you didn't feed into the anger that your father was showing." Uncle Iroh said.

"What? Was it some kind of test for you, to see if I could go back and face him?" I stared.

"No. I wanted for you to see that your father doesn't rule the world, that you can break away from the...past…" Uncle Iroh stammered.

"I was scared. When I looked at him I was twelve all over again, and I still flinched every single time that he moved. Is that what you wanted?" I asked, before the slammed the door to my bedroom. I fell onto my knees, I was terrified looking at him again, and my head always hung looking at my hands throughout the entire time I was there. He almost tried to touch me; he tried to grab my hand. I trembled with fear. I stood up, and with shaking hands I grabbed my camera. As I looked at the pictures, the fear began to dissipate, I sighed.

"Uncle Iroh?" I stepped out of my room, and slid the door closed behind me.

"Yes?" I see him sitting at the table, with a cup of tea in front of him. Of course he would drink tea… I sighed again, and I sat across from him.

"Thanks…For trying to teach me that lesson…it means a lot to me." I said. This time he sighed.

"I look at you, and I feel like that you're my son, but my brother has left a very important duty, raising you. To see you afraid, of your own father, well…it kills me." Uncle Iroh said, clutching the cup in front of him.

"I wish my own father that cared about I like you, but I guess you're a father to me, in different way of course." I said. He smiled.

"Glad to hear that." Uncle Iroh, seemed to be overly happy.

"I'm tired, so I'm gonna go to bed." I said, standing.

"Alright, Good Night." Uncle Iroh said.

"Good Night," I undressed to my boxers, and fell asleep right when my head hit the pillow.

* * *

I entered school, just like any other day. Except for the fact the people kept staring at my face because I was still bruised. I rolled my eyes when I heard a gasp from the group of freshmen in front of my locker. They were staring at me.

"Move." I said. They all but ran away. Pulling my needed supplies for my classes, and putting them inside of my backpack, when I felt a skinny arm wrap itself around my shoulders, I tensed.

"Hey Buddy. How's it going?" I turned to see Sokka, with his smiling face looking up at me.

"Just fine." I muttered.

"Cool, Cool. Hey, I just realized that you sit by your lonesome at lunch. Why don't Suki and I join you today?" I shrugged his arm off, and he just continued to smile at me.

"Uh…"

"Your suffocating him, Sokka." Suki said. I sigh, she nods. I smile.

"Hey guys." Aang comes up from behind.

"Hey Aang!" Sokka said, wrapping his arm around Aang shoulders, while he just smiles. How can be not be annoyed? Or tense?

"Toph here yet?" Aang asked.

"She called me last night, saying that she won't be here." I inform him.

"Oh.." He looks down , a slight look of sadness in eyes, I was just about to ask when the bell rang. I shrugged it off and continued to my first period class.

* * *

I finished dressing down, wearing my P.E. uniform. Standing in the gym waiting for the teacher to take roll and tell us what to do for the period.

"Hey Zuko." Aang said, standing next to me.

"Hey, what's got you down?" I asked, Aang opened his mouth, when the teacher came in, and took roll.

"We'll be running laps." Said Coach Zhao

"Again?" I muttered.

"Have a problem, Prince?" Zhao asked, with enough venom in his voice to make a poisonous snake jealous.

"No, sir." I said. Zhao is a friend of my dad's which would explain all the hatred for me. We all filed outside, to the track. So, while, I'm jogging around the track with Aang, I repeat the question.

"What's got you down?"

"I-I don't think you're the best person to tell." Aang said, with a slight blush on his face. Not sure from what's got him down or the jogging.

"Why?" I ask.

"W-Well…You see it has to do with…" Aang stammered.

"Toph?" I asked. He seemed to be kind of alert when I said that.

"Y-Yeah. How'd you guess?" Aang asked.

"Sixth Sense? What about Toph has you all down?"

"I-I –You got to promise not to beat me up." Aang said.

"Deal." I laughed.

"I really really like her." Aang said.

"Oh. Okay." I said.

"'Oh. Okay?' I just said that I liked your girlfriend!" Aang said.

"Like as in friend?" I teased.

"No! I like _like _her." Aang said, now a full on red-face on.

"Cool." I said.

"'Cool?' What is wrong with you?" Aang asked.

"Many things, bro." I laughed.

"Aren't you worried for your relationship?" Aang asked.

"Listen, if you want to 'woo' her or whatever. Just do it. I won't stop you. You have my consent. You won't get a dowry though, so ban that out of your mind." I said.

"So, if I 'woo' her, you won't get angry?" Aang asked.

"Nope." I smiled.

"And if she dumps you, you won't get heartbroken?" Aang asked.

"Maybe. Maybe not." I shrugged.

"That doesn't help!" Aang yelled, as I sped up and left him behind.

* * *

After school, I met up with Katara to start on the mural.

"Hey," Katara said, as I walked in the cafeteria.

"Hello." I said, putting my stuff down. And pulling out the ladder to start the outline of the mural,

"How are you?" Katara asked.

"Uh…Fine, I guess." I shrugged.

"That's good." Katara said.

"Hey, why are you asking questions?" I ask.

"It's boring in silence. So, just deal with the fact that I'm gonna ask random questions, kay?" Katara said.

"Fine. Ask away." As I draw on the wall Katara starts to ask questions.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"Journalist."

"Do you like tea?"

"Sometimes."

"Do you work at the Jasmine Dragon?"

"Yes."

"What college are you thinking of going?"

"Air Temple Community College, then transferring to Four Nation University."

"Tattoos or Piercings?"

"Piercings."

"Did you ever go to a concert?"

"Yeah, Game Changers tour in Ba Sing Se."

"Where was your first kiss?"

"Seriously?"

"Just answer it."

"Under the tree in my garden."

"Who was it?"

"Too personal."

"Whatever. Favorite song?"

"Um…'I Need Fun In My Life' by The Drums."

"Who?"

"It's a band. The Drums."

"Cool. Favorite Color?"

"Red."

"How'd you get that scar?"

"Again, too personal."

"Fine. What's your guilty pleasure?"

"What?" I turned around facing her, seeing her sitting down on one of the tables there.

"Guilty Pleasure, where you get pleasure from something completely against your character."

"Uh…My guilty pleasure would probably be…listening to Taylor Swift." I shrugged.

"What?" Katara laughed.

"Shut up. What's yours?" She completely stopped laughing.

"Uh… Promise not to tell?" She asked.

"As along you don't tell anyone about mine." I said.

"Okay. I promise."

"I promise too." I smiled at her.

"My guilty pleasure…don't laugh…my guilty pleasure is…staring at you…" Katara said. It got silent. Awkward silent, my eyes widened slightly.

"Oh…that's…uh…weird…I won't tell anyone. I promise." I said, facing the wall again, and that silence carried along throughout the entire time we were there. When we were leaving, she said;

"Hey, is it cool, if I…uh…hang out at the Jasmine Dragon? I don't want to go home yet…"

"I guess, but if you don't buy anything, my uncle will put you to work." I chuckled.

"I'm okay with that." She smiled. We both made our way to the Jasmine Dragon, when she started with the questions again.

"How old are you?"

"16, almost 17,"

"Why don't you get your license?"

"I do. My uncle needs the car during the day, so I don't use it." I shrugged.

"Huh. Well, I guess sometimes it's good to walk."

"Yeah. And I don't need gas money." I open the door to the Jasmine Dragon. "Ready to work?"

"Totally." Katara smiles, before entering.

"Hey, Uncle Iroh." I say, before going behind the counter, and dropping my backpack behind the counter.

"Hello," Uncle Iroh smiled.

"I brought a volunteer." I said, grabbing my black apron.

"Volunteer?" He questions.

"Yeah, Katara." He turns around and Katara waves.

"Alright. Dear, you'll take orders here dear." He smiles, patting the cashier.

"Okay." Katara agrees, and joins us behind the counter.

"Here," I give her a black apron, which is like mine, "Tie it around your waist."

"Yes, sir." She mocks. I chuckle. I start to work, cleaning tables, and giving orders. Soon, I return to Katara.

"Having fun?" I ask.

"Yeah," She laughs.

"Good, we need more workers. Thanks for helping out today." I smile.

"Yeah," She said, looking down.

"You okay?" I tilt my head a little.

"Yes, don't worry." She said. I shrug it off and continue working, by the time it's closed its seven.

"I need to get home," Katara said, untying the apron from her waist.

"Zuko, be a gentlemen and walk her home." Uncle Iroh, said.

"Uhh…"

"No, it's okay!" Katara smiles, before grabbing her bag.

"Zuko, go with her." Uncle Iroh orders.

"Alright." I say, and I untie my apron, and put it on the counter. I open the door for Katara, and she quickly walks through it. On the walk to her house, it was silent, no questions, no snarky remarks on her part, or on my part if you're curious. I decide to break the silence.

"Why'd you ask so many questions before?"

"…Well…uh…you see, my brother and I kinda got in an argument…and he was saying that I was being to mean to you, and I said that you…don't get mad…I said that you were a jerk and he was all like 'you don't even know anything about him!' and left with Aang and Suki. So…yeah…"

"Ah. I am jerk, so yeah." I agree.

"What?" Katara said.

"Yeah, I don't talk to anyone, and if they try most of the time, I ignore them, that makes me a jerk." I shrug, and Katara laughs. "What?"

"No guy I know, would've said that."

"But I just did, and I'm a guy you know."

"You're the first, most guys would've said 'You called me a jerk?'" The last part she said in a deep voice to copy a guy's voice. I shook my head, and smiled. "My brother was right, I don't know anything about you. You're a nice guy."

"Hmph." We continue the silence afterwards for a few seconds.

"Well, this is it." She says, it's a blue house, nice two stories. Normal.

"I like it."

"Like what?" She asks.

"Your house,"

"Oh, my mom chose it. That's why we take such good care of it." She says, with a faraway look in her eyes.

"Your mom died didn't she?" I ask, quietly.

"Yeah…" She looks down, hurt.

"Mine too."

"Oh. Really?"

"Yes, she was sick…"

"I guess it's worse to _know _its coming." She says.

"You prepare yourself, but when it happens…it's heartbreaking." I look up to the starry sky.

"Zuko, why chose to close yourself off?" Katara looks at me with those big blue eyes.

"I don't know…" I whisper. She raises her hand to touch my scar, I flinch.

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, you know." She whispers to me.

"I know." I whisper back. She leans in a bit, I look into her blue eyes. There calming, I begin to relax and lean in. I feel her lips against mine, soft, sweet. I feel like I stay this way forever. Then, I remember everything, and it seems she does too. We both pull away, she has a blush on her cheeks. I'm pretty sure I do too.

"Oh my God, I'm so so sorry." Katara said, before I could say anything, she rushes into her house. Here I am under the starry sky, and I feel like I just fallen in love with Katara.

* * *

_**Worth the wait? Maybe, Maybe not. I enjoyed writing this chapter, especially the kiss scene, I got giddy writing that. Hehe…Tell me what you think! :) **_


	13. The Drug In Me Is You

**Warning: Sexual Reference! **_**  
**_

* * *

_**High School**_

_**Chpt. 13**_

_**The Drug in Me Is You**_

_**Zuko's POV**_

The next day, after the kiss, I was kind of dazed. I mean, walking around seeing the world in a completely different light. It was…better, not so cold. Is this what it feels like being in love? Even if it is with the most stuck-up person I met after Azula…then Ty Lee…and lastly Mai…anyway, doesn't matter. I enter the school, and the first person I see is Katara. I smile, I take a step forward to her, but then Jet, comes up from behind, and wraps his arms around her waist. Reality hits me; I completely forgot that she probably feels a great amount of regret, and guilt. They kiss for a few seconds, she smiles up at him. I drop out of my daze, which is sad because I was happy. At my locker, and angrily shove my books in and out of my locker, then slam it shut, loudly. Everyone turned to me, quiet for a few seconds, then went back to their conversation, which was probably about my anger issues, or to stay away from me because I'm angry.

"Hey Zuko," I turn to see Toph, I smile.

"Hey," I hug her short frame.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"Can we talk in private?" I ask.

"I guess…" She shrugs; I grab a hold of her hand, and take her to the janitor's closet. I close the door.

"Here, sit down." I say, leading her to sit on a upside down bucket.

"What's up?" Toph asks.

"Well, let me start with saying I hate lies. So, I'm gonna be completely honest with you, right here." I take a deep breath.

"Okay, shoot." Toph smiles.

"Yesterday, working on the outline of my mural, uhh…you know with Katara, and afterwards she helped at the Jasmine Dragon, working. When we closed, my uncle made me walk her home…we talked…you know she told me that I'm not a jerk…and we bonded over our moms death…"

"Wait. Are you telling me that…you and Katara…kissed?" Toph said.

"Yea-Wait, how did you get that?" I ask.

"I'm not stupid, you seem that you now have a crush on her." Toph smiled.

"No. No. No, more like a small, not noticeable…admiration." I say.

"Riight," Toph said, standing up. "And I'm not blind."

"Shut up," I say, I'm pretty sure that I'm blushing.

"Okay, okay, a little touchy there, I see." Toph laughs.

"If you keep teasing me like that, I won't tell you what Aang said." I pout.

"What? What he say?" Toph stands at attention. That's when, the bell rang.

"Time for first period!" I smile, I grab the handle to the door, open it.

"Zuko!" Toph whines. I laugh, I lead her to her first period.

"So, does this mean we're over?" Toph asked.

"Yeah." I smile. She fakes gasps, and covers her chest.

"I'm so heartbroken." Toph fake cries. I laugh.

"It was good while it lasted." I smiled.

"Yup, are you gonna tell me what Aang said?" Toph asks.

"Well, I got to go!" I kiss her on the cheek for the last time, and walk away.

"Zuko!" Toph yells after me, but I continue.

* * *

I walk into Journalism, Toph sitting in her usual seat, next to mine. Katara, already sitting at her desk, I frown; apparently she can kiss me then go back to kissing Jet and not feel a thing. That didn't stop my heart from speeding up to an embarrassing speed. Thankfully, years and years of practice of not showing my emotions finally came to use, passing by her like nothing.

"Hey," I greet Toph, her pale eyes glare back at me.

"What?" I ask, innocently.

"You know what." She used this venomous tone that made me smile.

"Ooh! You mean that…well…it's a secret, so… sshh!" I smile.

"Zukooo," Toph whined, "Tell me! Please?"

"Nope. I'm making you suffer because you teased me in the morning." I shrugged.

"This is gonna bite you back in the ass." Toph glared.

"So has the rest of my life." I laugh, "Doesn't really matter."

"Oh, yeah?" Toph asked, she seemed to be raising a challenge.

"Hey Katara." I perk up, She wouldn't…that's too cruel. "Guess what?"

"What?" Katara tensed up, looking at me, when she turned around.

"It's nothing." I mutter.

"Zuko…" I close my eyes. Please, please, don't say what I'm thinking your gonna say. "…and I have broken up…" I take a deep breath of relief.

"What? Why?" Katara looks guiltily towards me, I scoff please don't be so conceited.

"We…never felt anything between romantically, I guess, we're better as friends, right, Zuko?" Toph smiles at me.

"Yeah…" I mutter.

"Oh…" She turns back around. I glare at Toph, which is pointless because she can't see it.

"You're glaring at me right now, aren't you?" Toph asked.

"Correct." I say.

"Just tell me!" Toph begs.

"Later." I wave her off. Toph huffs, and mutters under breath.

* * *

"Hey, Zuko." Aang sits next to me after school ends, at the front steps.

"Hey." I mutter.

"I heard you and Toph broke up, I'm sorry." Aang said.

"You don't need to sound sorry, I know you're happy." I laugh.

"It was a mutual thing wasn't it?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, it's easier to cope like that, knowing you both wanted it. We're better as friends, anyway." I shrug. He nods.

"She's in the clear you know. Ask her out." I say.

"Will she be up to it?" Aang asked.

"You'll never know if you don't ask her." I smile.

"Yeah, but she's gone home. Tomorrow." He says.

"Homecoming's next month, ask her to that." I say.

"Homecoming? I wasn't really thinking of going…" Aang said.

"Really? I thought Katara would drag you all there." I said.

"She is I was planning on sneaking away from the school…" Aang chuckled nervously, putting a hand on his bald head.

"You're badass, Aang." I laugh, Aang blushes and shrugs.

"Are you going to Homecoming?" Aang asked.

"Nah, I have to help at the tea shop that night." Lame excuse, it's not even going to be busy because of homecoming but whatever.

"Maybe I'll sneak over there and keep you company, Sokka is gonna have to stay anyway." Aang smiles, "How would you like that?"

"Better than listening to my uncle talking about his winning secrets at chess," I shrug, Aang laughs. "I'm not kidding…"

"Oh, he really does that?" Aang asked. I nod, I grab my backpack and sling it over my shoulder.

"Gotta go, see you later."

"See ya!" Aang waves as I walk off towards the Jasmine Dragon.

"Zuko!" I turned to watch Katara run up to me.

"What?" I sneer.

"I'm sorry, you must be hurting." Katara said. I snort with laughter, I stare down at her.

"It was a mutual thing, don't be flattered at the idea that we broke up because of you." I glared.

"Uh...I mean, we...uh...kinda...um.." Katara stammered and blushed.

"Kissed?" I asked. Katara glared at me and pulled me to a more private area of the school. "What? Want another one?" I joked.

"I swear to God, if you tell anyone about that-" I snorted again.

"Please, like I care about ruining you, all I care about it getting out of here." I shrug her hand off my arm, my heart is already going crazy with her standing there, touching me isn't going to help the matter.

"Zuko, please, just keep quiet," Her big blue eyes begging me.

"Right, because if I just act like nothing happened, then you won't feel so guilty kissing Jet." I say, she looks down. I hit the target, I look over and he's standing there talking to his football buddies. "He's fucked up since freshmen year..." I mutter to myself.

"Huh?" Katara asked.

"Nothing. I won't tell, because I don't care." I turned around, ready to leave school grounds.

"Wait, I have one more question." Katara said, grabbing the back of my shirt.

"What?" I tug my shirt out of her hand.

"Did-Did you f-feel anything?" She was blushing slightly.

"Does it matter?" I ask.

"Just answer it!" Katara exclaimed.

"No." I said coldly, and walking away. I'm coward. I can't do anything right, I can't even say that I felt something to a simple kiss. Dad was right, I'm a worthless son. The rest of the day went as a blur. Nothing made sense, my heart felt heavy, with guilt. I was cleaning the windows in front of the tea shop, when they passed. Katara and Jet, holding hands, they were laughing. I sprayed the window cleaner, and when I wiped it, they were right in front of the window I was cleaning, kissing. Right, because something so ironic has to haunt me everywhere now, right? I turn walk to the counter.

"I'm going out." I tell Uncle Iroh. He nods, I take off my black apron, and set it on the counter, then exit.

* * *

The smell of smoke is in the air, and everything feels funny. I take a sip of my drink, it's strong, and tastes like beer. Oh, it is beer. Someone says something, who is that? I laugh, because I have no idea what's so funny. I stand and walk, but my legs feel like jello. So, I stumble everyone laughs, including me. I lean against a wall, I gulp down the last of my drink. Oh, why can't I remember how I got here?

"Hey there! Lost, little puppy?" I look up to see a fuzzy figure, blond, and way to busted for it to be natural.

"Hey," We start having a drunk conversation. After a while she's in my lap, and her tongue down my throat, I moan into the kiss. When we separate, I say;

"Katara..." I open my eyes to see the blond girl from before.

"I can be Katara, for tonight," She smiles, I decide that I hate her smile. It's not like Katara's. She goes into the kiss again, I respond, she's a good kisser, maybe a good substitute. I just continue so the time can pass me by.

I wake up in a bed, my clothes thrown all over the place, I groan, my head is throbbing. I turn, the blond girl from before. I see a scare on her breast, not natural, that's what I thought. I stand, I shake off the used condom that was on my leg. I get dressed quickly, I take a look back at her before, I decide to leave a note, I find my pad from the tea shop, and my pen. I realize that I don't know her name. Anyway I write;

_Thanks for the night,_

_Zuko _

I leave it beside her, and leave the room.

The only thing I feel right now is the throbbing of my head.

Being hungover sucks...

* * *

***Readers reaction to see update***

**_Finally! God, this author is horrible at updating even though she promised to update sooner. May someone curse her. _**

***What I think Readers reaction should be after reading chapter***

**_Nevermind, this chapter is too awesome to curse. You may continue living. _**

**Helloo...I know I know. I'm a shameful author. :( But, here's the thing, I'm working on another fanfiction, and I'm writing it completely out, so that means...no waiting! YAY! But that also means ignoring my other fanfictions... BOO! You Suck! *Ninja Glare* T.T Please let me live another day... Bye.**


	14. Mark My Words

**High School**

**Chapter 14**

**Mark My Words**

**Zuko's POV**

It's been a month. A month since I went to that party and got drunk, and maybe even had sex. Now, I'm standing in between the girl I don't remember sleeping with and Katara in my Uncle's tea shop.

"You don't remember me do you?" That was the first thing that left her mouth when she came up to the counter to order.

"Um…Welcome to the Jasmine Dragon, what would you like?" I told her, avoiding answering that question.

"I take that as a no. My name is Alexandria, nice to see you again, Zuko." She smiled that smiled that I hated.

"If you don't like tea then we are now serving coffee." I said, with a Hurry-Up-And-Order-Smile.

"If I order something will I be able to talk to you?" She asked.

"Yeah, Yeah. Whatever. What do you want?" I asked.

"I'll just have a coffee with cream and 3 sugars, please." She ordered and then pulled out the money of her back pocket.

"Okay, is that all?" I asked.

"Yup."

"Okay that's $6.89, please." I extended my hand out for the money and she gave me the money, "Your name?"

"Alexandria." She rolled her eyes in annoyance; I forgot she told me her name in the beginning of our conversation.

"Your order will be ready soon." I told her.

"Once that happens, can we talk?" She asked.

"Alright." I muttered. I turned around and started to make her order, Katara was working, and I think she just became an employee without even applying. She gave me a questioning look about why I took so long just to take one order. I waved her off; I still gave her a cold unfriendly vibe. It didn't stop my heart from acting weird.

"Alexandria!" I said it seemed as the moment it left my mouth, the name just vibrated throughout the entire shop. I took my apron off, and placed it against the counter. As she came up and I gave her the cup I said, "Let's talk."

We headed to the farthest corner of the shop. We both sat down, and unlike I expected she just sat and stared at me, like giving me a once over. I let her to her heart's content, until I got annoyed.

"What?" I snapped.

"Nothing, you're just…not what I expected…" Alexandria shrugged.

"What were you expecting?" I asked.

"A dark sensitive guy that was waiting for the right girl to change his dark ways…" Her eyes sparkled as she said this. Fucking Sparkled. I started laughing, like an honest laugh.

"How'd you know I worked here?" I said in-between chuckles.

"The note you left me had this emblem so, I figured you worked here." She was pouting.

"Alright, what do you want?" I asked as I leaned back in my chair looking directly into her hazel eyes.

"What do you think happened a month ago?" Alexandria asked, her hands encircled around the cup I gave her.

"I don't know. All I know is that I woke up only in my boxers and you were there and my leg happened to be rubbing against a condom." I shrugged.

"You're kind of lewd." She said.

"So?" I asked. "If you came her for closure, you have a lost cause because I don't remember a single fucking thing."

"I knew that. I was sober that night; I didn't come here for closure. I came here to make sure that you knew…that we didn't do anything; I just brought you back to my apartment because you were piss drunk. And that condom, you ripped open because you were so drunk." I blinked a couple time before answering.

"Why were you shirtless in the exact same bed?" I asked.

"I always sleep like that, and since I'm not sleeping on my own couch because a drunken guy took my bed. Besides, I didn't think I'd see you again." She finished drinking her coffee now and she just put to the side of the table.

"So, you purposely look for me because…?" I breathe a sigh of relief because I didn't want this girl to be all over me for that one drunken mistake.

"Are you a dancer?" Alexandria asked, looking up at me.

"No." I snorted out in a laugh-like matter.

"I thought you were because your muscles seem to scream, 'I'm a dancer!'" She said.

"So, when I was passed out, drunk, you were checking me out?" I chuckled at her.

"No! I just happened to notice…that's all!" She defended herself pretty well. "Anyway, if you aren't a dancer, then what are you?"

"Martial Artist. I've studied it since I was young." I said.

"Oh. Do you know a dancer?" She asked she looked extremely disappointed.

"Why do you need a dancer?" I asked.

"I'm a student at the Art Institute. I have a giant showcase coming up and my partner just got injured and the showcase is in two weeks and you are the last guy on my list." Alexandria to be honest, really looking at her, had black bags underneath her eyes, probably after nights of not sleeping stressing out over this matter.

"I think I know a dancer. His name is Aang; he's as fluid as air." I told her. She looked at me, with slight look of disbelief. "I swear," She sighed and put her head against the table. I leaned across the table and whispered to her, "Do you want his number?"

I could see her nod and I chuckled, I wrote Aang's number on my notepad, ripped off the paper and gave to her. I heard her whisper,

"Thank you."

"No problem." I waved goodbye as she exited the shop. I walked back to the counter and put back on my apron.

"Who was that?" Katara asked.

"No one." I muttered.

"That was someone, Zuko. You're dating already? Wow, you move on quick." Katara said.

"Listen up, Katara. I'm only to say this once. What I do, who I talk to, and who I date doesn't concern you. And that one walk during that one night was a long time ago, so you could stop pretending you ended something because I felt nothing and trust me you weren't that good." I chuckled out. Katara just glared at me.

"You're a jerk." Katara said.

I smiled.

* * *

**Hi.**


End file.
